Bad Boy's Flowery Truth
by Axile 'Vion' Raiz
Summary: Losing left a bad aftertaste on his tongue that loves sweet things. Seeking revenge he decided to break the key yet viewed as most useless basketball player of Seirin High. Unknowingly after such events occured their destiny is sealed and all that is left is to carve fate on the ground. How will the bad boy fall for his broken toy? Warnings: OOCness, inaccuracy and RAPE
1. Dragon's Plant

**Happy Birthday to Hanamiya Makoto (although this fic is not about his birthday)! I'm so lucky I can post something of Hanamiya on his birthday *sobs* thank goodness I wrote this fic not too long ago.**

**Anyway, please...give it a try!**

* * *

He was so fucking angry. How could he lose? NO! He refuse to admit this as defeat, someway, somehow he will break Seirin. Hanamiya banged the walls again, his glare could kill if stare straight into it. He heard a couple of footsteps down the hallway, he turned his head to come up with Aomine Daiki.

"I told you would lose, Tetsu is not to be looked lightly."

"Huh?" Hanamiya was pissed off by the tanned teen's words.

"Tetsu's not just any ordinary player y'know." Aomine yawned, walking bypassed Hanamiya. "He is afterall the phantom sixth man of Generation of Miracles."

Aomine continued to walk down the aisle which was a mistake, if only he turned around just to glance at Hanamiya he might have noticed the scheming look on the foul player's face. Hanamiya stood straight, his shoulders though slump down with his head facing down the floor. Instead of casting defeat his posture screamed sinister feeling.

"Breaking them physically is not the only way." He moistened his dried lips, his eyes glint darkly. A hint of lust in his eyes shone.

Before really utilizing a plan on how he could get the cute little bluenette he decided to go to the vending machine to buy some water before running back to the locker room and change his clothes. You could say luck was on his side because right there at a vending machine was our own little bluenette buying himself a Pocari Sweat drink. Hanamiya notices his presence because of the clatter made when the drink slide down. The tealhead seemed to notice his presence too.

Kuroko took his drink from the vending machine before turning to Hanamiya. His face unreadable as usual. Kuroko expected the raven-haired to ignore him and buy a drink of his own but he was soon shoved against the wall near him, next to the vending machine. Kuroko gasped for air when his lungs were lacking in oxygen as Hanamiya had his hand pressed against the oesophagus preventing the oxygen to enter Kuroko's lungs. Kuroko panicked his small hands tried to pry away the strong grip.

"H-kuh..Ha-nam..haah-imya-s-san." Kuroko managed to choke out. The long raven hairs covered Hanamiya's face so Kuroko did not know whether Hanamiya was looking at him or not but there was a sinister smirk on Hanamiya's lips.

The raven-haired shook his head a little to flip away his eyes so that he can glare at the helpless bluenette. "You know little phantom~" His voice drawled. "Hurting and bruising a player is not the only way to break them. There's another way, the most harsh way." Hanamiya leaned in closer to Kuroko and licked the bluenette's cheek. Kuroko flinched. "I'll break you, phantom sixth man of Miracles."

Hanamiya shoved the bluenette into a small storeroom, it was basically empty excluding a few cleaning stuff at one side. A clicking sound was heard when the raven-haired lock the door, eyes never leaving the cowering bluenette. Kuroko had cornered himself and he was afraid because he did not know what Hanamiya has planned for him, what is going to happen towards him. The small room feels stuffy and his breathing labored.

Hanamiya was pleased when he saw that the bluenette was terrified of him but, there was still no expression. His face show no sense of fear even though the bluennette's body language was apparent and this pissed Hanamiya off. He will definitely make the impassive face show up an expression. Hanamiya stepped towards the bluenette and leaned down as the bluennete was much shorter than him. His breath mixed with Kuroko's.

The raven-haired stared inside the bluenette's eyes, and it was even more empty. So empty it felt like being pulled into a blackhole, Hanamiya was in trance for a moment before a whimper escaped the sweet pair of lips. Hanamiya slowly pulled his lips into a small smirk and kissed the tealhead. Hanamiya had his eyes closed so he didn't see the shock in Kuroko's eyes which flashed for a short second. Kuroko tried to push the taller away but his somehow his muscles felt weak, his legs seeming to morph into jelly. Hanamiya tried to pry open Kuroko's lips but the bluenette kept it sealed shut. The foul player feel around Kuroko's chest on the plain white T-shirt, and rubbed Kuroko's nipples to hardness making the shorter gasped at the shock of pleasure. Hanamiya took this chance to dart his tongue inside the bluenette's and Kuroko moaned when he felt Hanamiya's tongue against his own.

Hanamiya's fingers continued to rub against the harden nipples, Kuroko felt a strange sensation pooling in his lower abdomen. A slight strain can be felt in his pants. Hanamiya stopped kissing the now swollen lips and bend downwards to Kuroko's chest, the harden nipple can be seen perking at the white shirt. Hanamiya started to suckle on it, the shirt denied direct contact though providing more stimulations. Kuroko shivered, this time in pleasure. Kuroko had his hand grasping the raven-haired which felt surprisingly soft. He wanted to pull the other teen away but as another shock of pleasure course through him he tugged the head closer to his chest, as if begging for more sensation.

A light moan escaped the bluenette's lips. Hanamiya stopped for a moment, his eyes on the phantom's face as he was unsure and slightly shock at the sweet sound he heard. A hint of blush appeared on the fair skin, it was really faint and if not for Kuroko's unusually white skin it could hardly be detected. Hanamiya licked at the nipple wetting the cloth and the chill hit the sensitive flesh eliciting another moan from Kuroko.

Hanamiya pulled himself up and nibbled on the tealhead's ear, whispering. "Such cute sounds you're making, little phantom."

"Ha-Hana…miya-san, what are you.." The teal-haired teen words were cut off when Hanamiya shoved two pair of fingers inside the warm mouth, Kuroko's gag reflex kicks in when the fingers hit the back of his throat.

"Do you even have to ask that, little phantom? I am going to fuck you~"


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko panted on the floor, feeling used and was fully exposed to the other person in the room with smiled disdainfully as he look at the bluenette, flushing and breathing hard, the aftermath left him covered in sweat and cum. Tears kept rolling down his cheeks, he truly look broken.

Without the bluenette realizing it Hanamiya snapped a photo of him in such condition, only when the snapping picture sounded did he noticed. The blue eyes widened considerably and Hanamiya chuckled at the reaction. "Don't worry I will only spread this picture out like a wildfire if you ever disobey me." Hanamiya put on the picture as the wallpaper and hold it just under his lips showing the picture to Kuroko. "From now on you'll do what I told you to, alright." Hanamiya stuck out out his tongue mockingly.

Kuroko nodded with a sense of dread.

Hanamiya threw something on him that weighed his head down but when he picked it off him Kuroko saw it was the Kirisaki Daichi uniform jacket. Kuroko was a bit stunned, in an easier way to say, but he knew what the foul player wanted him to do. Slowly he wore the jacket meant for Hanamiya, the jacket was a _bit_ oversized for someone of his stature. He wore on the jacket on top of his Seirin basketball uniform and slowly he pulled back his pants up, wincing slightly when he felt a pain shot through his rear end when he moved his lower limbs. He didn't know why but Hanamiya stood around to watch him put on back his clothes. Perhaps the sadist was a voyeur. It didn't matter to Kuroko though, why should he? Hanamiya had just raped him for gods sake…even though both of them are males.

Once Kuroko was done putting on back his clothe Hanamiya hummed a little to gain the bluenette's attention. He slowly raised his head to look at Hanamiya's face, the glint of amusement in the bad boy made Kuroko's heart squeeze. As if he was afraid but quite not, it was an uncomfortable feeling of being used and fear of what he will be forced to do next.

Hanamiya with another sneer pulled Kuroko to him by the collar and kissed his delicate pink lips to swollen. The dark look in Kuroko's eyes that conveyed dread somehow gave him an erotic vision, he bit his lower lips as if considering the options of whether or not he should take the boy again. Opting on the latter he decided to dismissed Kuroko after a final word. "Remember, little phantom." His other hand squeezed the phantom's ass cheeks lightly. "You are mine now~" He sounded sarcastically joyed over his last sentence.

Kuroko bolted out of the room leaving Hanamiya laughing his odd maniacal deep laugh. He shouldn't have offered to buy Kagami a drink when the ace complained how thirsty he was, if only he hadn't offered perhaps the disastrous occurrence would not happen. Oh well what the use of over-thinking the past when it could not solve the future? He will just have to live with it and took the chance to escape when it presents itself.

When Kuroko arrived at the Seirin locker room for the game, there was no one around although Kagami's bags are still in place. His phone was ringing incessantly before it stopped completely and Kuroko walked in, closing the door before locking it. Quickly he changed into a fresh pair of clothes and flipped his phone open, texting Kagami of his whereabouts. Without waiting for more than five mnutes the door crashed against the wall and a tiger pounced in…Kagami's eyes scanned the room with the intensity of a murderer. Perhaps he planned to become one?

"Kuroko, you bastard!"

Kagami was planning to wreck the bluenette and perhaps severe a few senses as a revenge for introducing, illiterally, him to the she-devil with her mate the he-devil. But of course not, not when he looked into the empty eyes the immediately chilled his fire. Something was…not right.

"Kagami-kun. I'm sorry for troubling you…has the others returned home?" Now Kagami wondered was it his imagination or did Kuroko's voice sounds really devoid?

…

"Kuroko, are you okay?" Kagami asked as he eyed the bluenette worriedly who is sitting across him, drinking milkshake.

"Of course I am, Kagami-kun."

"Then why the hell does your voice sounds so goddamn robotic? And feck you're drinking chocolate milkshake! CHOCOLATE! You never ordered something else other then freaking vanilla shake. Dammit too, you stole three of my cheeseburgers." Was that an outburst?

Kuroko look down to his almost empty container and inspected the content indeed it was chocolate milkshake. "They mistook my order." Kuroko frowned. "I'm going to ask for a replacement." And he drifted back to the counter line.

…

"I thought you said you're getting a vanilla shake?"

"I change my mind, chocolates could be good sometimes." In truth the real reason is that because the white sloshing liquid reminds him too much…of the aftermath of the rape session. Kuroko continued to sip on the chocolate shake.

Kagami had nothing left to say but ponder about which screw had loosen up inside Kuroko's head.

…

At home Kuroko feed Nigou before walking into the bathroom, his clothes were thrown everywhere as he strip down starting from the walkway. Kuroko opened both of the hot and cold tap to the max so that tub will be filled quicker. He didn't bother to pour the bubble mix or any refreshments and sat down in the tub as it was filled, turning off the taps before it overflowed. His expression was neither tranquil or broken, just nothing. Absolutely like a wax doll's face that was carved so perfectly.

His back leaning at one side of the tub his mind flashed back to the horrible scene, not like he can help it. The vivid imaginations that kept on replaying on and on in his mind, it was terrifying, it was scaring and it was heartbreaking. He pulled his knees closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around it and finally burying his face in the middle of everything, curling up like a ball. Kuroko can still remember every single sound that escaped his throat, but it felt so wrong. He can still remember the feeling of Hanamiya's skin slapping against his, he knows where every little teeth mark that decorated bits of pale skin with red, the disgusting feeling of the sadist's semen inside of him.

Kuroko sobbed and he burst into tears as the thought became more unbearable. He is no longer pure, everything of him is Hanamiya's now.

…

**Shuutoku match**

No sign of Hanamiya, Kuroko breathed a sigh of relief and focus solely on the match.

**Touou match**

"He doesn't know, your contacts, your home adress or anything except for the school you go to, Tetsuya. And even then you're with Kagami-kun and the others." Kuroko tried to reassure himself. "You're safe, he can't do anything to you." Kuroko nodded to himself firmly but inside him, his heart was doubting every single reassuring words he spout to himself.

Kuroko didn't bother to look around at the audience though this time, because his mind was somehow appeased and also, his heart was pumping with adrenaline, aiming to win the match against his ex-teammate, his old partner, his old light. Kuroko took in a deep breath and exhaled through his mouth, his eyes looking sharp at the tanned figure.

Hanamiya smiled gleeful as he caught sight of the bluenette, gleeful it may but eerie it is. Ah, if only the teal-haired took a look around he might lose composure, though that wouldn't do. It's better if the little phantom won the match, and have all the happiness and feelings of victory inside him before he make another appearance. Yes, that sounds nice doesn't? What's better then destroying something at it's prime?

Well the match was something to watch, Seirin is skilled, more so because of the first year duo Kagami Taiga and the little phantom.

They won against that inhuman bastard, with such a thin margin too. Which makes the happiness ever more sky rocketing. Ah, isn't this nice? Hanamiya chuckles quietly to himself and stood up from his seat, ignoring his teams questions directed to him.

_Guess I'll go pay the little phantom a little visit~_

**End! Of the chapter LOL!**

**So…how has the story been going so far?**

**Also…I'm moving to a boarding school. Updates will be even rarer so please be patient and forgive me! I am not giving up on this story. I am simply having a restricted and limited time to write my fanfics but of course I will give my best and strive for completion in their best form! YOSH!**


End file.
